He Needs You
by drwhogirl10
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life was facing his imminent death? River Song. Will stop at nothing to save her Doctor. So she sends a message through time and space pleading with anyone who will listen to help. Who will come? (A/U story after Let's Kill Hitler and before Wedding of River Song.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BACK. Taken quite a break recently. Had a lot going on but I have definitely missed writing. Saw a video that inspired this idea and had to do it as a comeback of sorts. This is an AU story. Takes place after Let's Kill Hitler but before Wedding of River Song. If you're familiar with my stories, I normally write the entire story then upload it quickly. This time I'm writing it as I go. So updates will be slower.  
**

**Chapter 1**

River sighs as she paces back and forth across her parents' backyard. It shouldn't be taking this long. Why is it taking this long?!

"Melody. Calm down. You're making ME nervous," Amy says as she watches her anxious daughter. River stops in her tracks and looks to her mother. She only ever calls her by her real name, Melody, when she's serious. River sighs again and sits in the chair next to her mother. Amy smiles softly and wraps her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I should have gone," River says, mostly to herself. Amy shakes her head.

"He'll be back soon," she says, reassuringly.

"No. He should have popped right back. He's time traveling after all," River says, rising to her feet again. Amy leans back, watching her.

"You of all people should know how tricky time travel is," she says. River frowns and nods. She looks up at the stars, deep into space, and her eyes glaze over slightly. Amy smiles. She knows that look. That look of warmth, of longing...of love. Her smile fades as she sees the sadness in her eyes too. "River," she says. Her beautiful daughter blinks, drawn from her thoughts, and looks over. "Are you sure we should do this? I know you say time can be rewritten but...can it really? This time?" She asks. River frowns, her brow creasing.

"Of course it can! Mother, it isn't a matter of IF we should or shouldn't. We HAVE to," she says, growing quiet. Silent tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She frowns and wipes at them in frustration. "Oh, where the hell is he?!" She asks. Amy jumps up and rushes to her daughter. She wraps her arms around her and strokes her think blonde curls, shushing her gently.

A bright flash of light blindingly fills the Ponds' backyard. Amy sighs in relief and lets River go.

"Where have you been?!" River asks, spinning around. Rory takes off the Roman helmet and frowns slightly.

"What kind of greeting is that for the father who just risked his life for you?" He asks. River sighs and shakes her head.

"Did you get it?" She asks, watching Rory walk around her and kiss his wife quickly.

"Of course I got it. I promised you I would," he says, pulling a bright orange rock from the satchel at his side. River smiles and jumps forward, grabbing it.

"You have any trouble?" Amy asks, looking at Rory.

"From Cleopatra? No. From the mafia when I somehow landed in the 1930's? Yes," he says, taking the vortex manipulator off his wrist. Amy laughs then stops abruptly when she sees the dent in his Roman chest plate.

"You got shot?" She asks, slapping his arm hard.

"Ow, he says, grabbing the arm quickly. "No. I got shot at," he tells her.

"Care to explain that then?" She asks, pointing at the dent. Rory goes answer but River cuts him off.

"Mother. Father. Don't argue in front of your child," she says, smiling. Amy and Rory look at her. "Now if you don't mind," she starts as she places the rock into its place on the machine in front of her. She smiles as it starts to glow, changing between an orange and bright red. "The stone of Chao Li. Fell from the stars and given to Cleopatra as a gift." She looks at Rory. "Thank you, Dad," she says. Rory smiles and nods. Amy looks around.

"Hurry up, River. The neighbors won't ignore that light for long," she says.

"What's the plan?" Rory asks as River moves to one side of the machine. She flips a switch then looks at her father.

"I record a message. A plea. It has to be brief but detailed. Then we send it out into universe," she says, looking up into the night sky. Rory nods and River looks at the machine in front of her. She takes a deep breath, then presses a small red button.

"My name is River Song. This message is for anyone who knows...who loves the Doctor. He's dying. But we can stop it. We can save him. We have to. He needs you. He needs us all. I'm including some coordinates at the end of this message. Hurry. Please," she finishes with tears in her eyes. Amy wipes at her cheek as Rory wraps his arm around her waist. All three Ponds stand by quietly for a long moment.

"What do we do now?" Amy asks, her voice barely audible. River looks at her.

"We wait."

**A/N: Well tell me what ya think! Reviews please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_***BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.***_

Rose groans and rolls over, slapping the alarm clock violently. She rolls back onto her other side and slides her arm across the bed. She frowns when she feels its emptiness. This isn't the way it's supposed to be. She sits up and stretches, raising her arms above her head. She runs her fingers through her blonde hair then gets out of the bed, going about her usual morning routine.

Quick shower. Breakfast for one. A cup of coffee. Brush teeth. Throw up. Brush teeth again. Get dressed for work. Another cup of coffee. Pick up the keys. Out the door. Drive to work.

The drive was typical. Nothing special about today. Nothing special about any day since he left. She sighs and looks at her left hand. Both rings, the diamond and the simple gold band, still in their place. But he wasn't. She barely noticed anything as she pulled into the parking lot of Torchwood and parked in the place with her name on it. _Rose Smith._ The place right next to his. Empty as usual.

She gets out and starts into the building, smiling politely as she passes her coworkers. She gets on the elevator and presses the 11 button. The doors begin to close until a hand slides in and they open back up. Rose looks up and smiles at her new best friend.

"Dr. Jones," she says, nodding slightly. Martha laughs as she walks on and pushes the 10 button.

"Good morning, Rose," she says. Rose smiles a little more and shakes her head slightly. The doors close and Martha turns to her, crossing her arms. Rose's smile falls.

"No," she says, simply. Martha rolls her eyes and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a small white stick and holds it out.

"Either you take it or I'm forcing you to the hospital to have blood drawn," she says. Rose shakes her head.

"Martha. I'm not pregnant. It's not possible," she says, looking at her fully. Martha shakes her head.

"He's been gone a month, Rose. You've just started feeling ill recently. It's entirely possible and you know it," she says. Rose runs her hands over her face then looks up when the doors open. "Take it," Martha says, backing off the elevator slowly. Rose rolls her eyes and snatches the test from her hands quickly. "Thank you!" Martha chirps, rushing to her duties. Rose sighs and leans against the wall as the doors close again. She stares down at the test and bites her lip slightly before the doors open onto her floor. She slips the test into her pocket and rushes off the elevator to the nearest bathroom. She locks the door behind her quickly before leaning against the door for a moment. When she finally gets up the nerve to take the test she goes into a stall. She comes out after a moment and washes her hands, staring blankly at her reflection.

"This is so stupid," she mumbles, leaning against the counter. She crosses her arms and taps her foot slightly as she waits. After a minute, she rolls her eyes and picks up the test. She looks at it and her eyes widen slightly before there's a loud knock on the door. She jumps and looks at the door quickly.

"Rose!" Martha says. Rose frowns and starts for the door slowly. "Rose! You have to get out here!" Martha says. Rose rushes to the door quicker. She unlocks it and pulls it open.

"What is it?" She asks. Her eyes widen when Martha grabs her hand and pulls her from the bathroom quickly. "Martha, what is going on?" She asks, dropping the small test into her own pocket again. They stop at a crowd gathered around a small monitor.

"This transmission was just picked up. I thought you should hear it," she says. Rose looks at her confused then at the screen just as the image of a blonde woman appears on the screen.

"My name is River Song. This message is for anyone who knows...who loves the Doctor. He's dying. But we can stop it. We can save him. We have to. He needs you. He needs us all. I'm including some coordinates at the end of this message. Hurry. Please," the woman says. Rose stares at the screen blankly.

"Wh-what are the coordinates?" She asks quietly. The person at the monitor begins to type and pull up different maps and global positioning systems.

"It doesn't matter. You're not going," a voice says from behind her. She whirls around and meets the eyes of the man she loves. The man whose name she'd taken. John Smith. Her husband. Her human meta-crisis doctor.

"I am too. And you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. You gave up the right to even suggest what I should do when you walked out on me a month ago," she says, turning back to the monitor. "And why are you even here? You completely vanished off the face of the earth for a month," she mumbles. John walks over and looks at the monitor as the message plays again.

"I got the message," he says, shrugging. Rose looks at him quickly.

"You got the message? How did you get the message? And where have you been?" She asks, staring at him. He shrugs again, watching the coordinates flash across the screen. She rolls her eyes and looks at the monitor.

"Get the dimension cannon ready," she says. Martha and John both look at her.

"You're not going!" John says. She looks at him and nods.

"I am too. He needs me. He's dying and I'm not going to sit back and let it happen," she says, walking across the room. He sighs as he follows her.

"You can't interfere, Rose," he says. She sits at her desk and looks at their wedding picture. She frowns and lays it facedown quickly as he walks over. "Rose," he says, softer as he kneels down next to her. He turns her chair to face him and takes her hands in his. "Please. Promise you won't go," he says quietly. She frowns at him and pulls her hands away.

"Okay," she whispers. He smiles a little and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you," he says, standing back up. She turns to her desk, nodding. He watches her for a moment then turns to leave. Rose wipes at her cheek quickly when she feels a stray tear fall. She waits until she hears him leave then stands up.

"Get the dimension cannon ready," she says. Martha rushes over to her.

"Are you crazy? You just promised John you wouldn't go!" She says. Rose shrugs and pulls the test from her pocket.

"And he promised me forever. Guess we both lied," she says, looking at the tiny positive sign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hurry. Please," the message played on the TARDIS view screen again as the Doctor ran his hands over his face.

"River Song, what are you doing?" He mumbled as the screen froze on her face. He'd only ever met her once. The time she'd given her life for him. The library.

_*** "Time can be rewritten!" The Doctor pleaded, pulling at the hand held fast to the pole.  
"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare," she said. The look on her face made it clear. *  
**_

It was the same look she wore now on his view screen. She loved this man. More than life itself. And at some point in his life, he'd return that love. He knew he would. He could already feel it bubbling up in the darkest pits of his hearts. But what she was doing now was stupid. If it was his time to go, to die eternal death, she shouldn't stop it. The TARDIS hummed particularly louder for a moment and the Doctor shook his head.

"No. You know I can't go. Now I want a list of everyone in the universe who's seen this message," he says, moving around the console quickly. He flips a switch, pulls a lever, then carefully turns a dial as the list begins to form on his view screen. He sighs as he reads it over. The usual suspects of course.

Torchwood. Jack's already forming a plan undoubtedly.

UNIT. Probably called in the best freelance agents they knew, Mickey and Martha Smith.

13 Bannerman Road. Sarah Jane's super computer, Mr. Smith, working overtime for sure.

Some house in Leadworth. Funny. He didn't know anyone there. Not yet at least.

The list goes on and on. From planet to planet. Race to race. The doctor sighs.

"I'll never be able to stop this many people," he says to himself, looking around the TARDIS for a moment. He rapidly begins to pilot the time machine, hurling through the vortex. When it lands, he picks up the mobile Martha'd left behind and quickly calls the only contact in it as he leaves the TARDIS.

"Doctor? What have you done? Are you alright?" Martha asks quickly, her voice filled with concern. The Doctor smiles.

"Of course. I'm always alright. Why do you ask?" He asks, playing stupid as he walked up to the large building.

"UNIT received a communication. Some woman, River Song, says you're dying and need help," she says. He laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm fine. Not me at all. Probably just a future regeneration," he says. Martha's silent and the Doctor stops walking. "Martha, don't do it. You can't try and save him. You don't know him."

"He's you, Doctor. We have to try," she says, her determination clear. He sighs and runs his hand over his face.

"No! You cannot. If I'm meant to die in the far off future, then I am meant to die. Don't go," he pleads into the phone. Martha's quiet for a long moment. "Martha," he says, waiting as he continues walking inside. He gets on the elevator and goes down. "Martha!" He says louder.

"What?" She asks. He frowns when he hears she's crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," he says softer. The phone changes hands and Mickey comes on quickly.

"What did you say to her?" Mickey asks. The Doctor frowns as he walks off the elevator.

"Mickey, you can't go. You'll just be putting yourself AND Martha in danger. Is that what you want? You're trying to have kids aren't you? Do you want to jeopardize that?" He asks. There's a long pause on the other end. The Doctor rounds a corner and frowns when he hears the message playing. "Jack, shut that off," he says. Jack Harkness spins around and smiles widely.

"You're still alive!" He says. The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Of course I am. Mickey? Still there?" He asks. Mickey sighs.

"I'll do what I can to talk her out of it," he says before hanging up quickly. The Doctor sighs, relieved. One down. Too many to go. He closes the phone and pockets it quickly before crossing his arms. Jack does the same and leans against a table.

"Captain," he starts. Jack shakes his head.

"Is it you?" He asks. The Doctor shrugs.

"Not at the moment. I think it's a future regeneration," he says.

"And this River Song? You know her?" Jack questions, pointing to the playing video. The Doctor looks over and nods. "Trust her?" He asks, watching the Doctor. He frowns and looks down.

"With my life," he says quietly. Jack stares at him for a moment. He hadn't seen him like this before.

"So if this woman you trust with your life says that you're dying and need help, why are we not supposed to act?" Jack asks. The Doctor looks up at him.

"Everyone dies, Jack. Even me. At some point I have to be done. We all have to move on. Me, you, Martha, River...it's part of life," he says. Jack watches him then shakes his head.

"I don't believe you," he says. The Doctor nods and looks around. He reaches into his pocket and slowly pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Jack frowns slightly. "What are you doing?" He asks. The Doctor looks at him then aims directly at the computer in the center of the room. Jack's eyes widen. "No!" He screams, lunging at the Doctor. But it's too late. The Doctor sonics the computer and sparks fly from it as it crashes. He puts the screwdriver back into his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he says, turning to leave. Jack frowns and runs to the computer.

"Gwen!" He yells out as the Doctor gets back on the elevator. He leaves the building slowly and runs his hands over his face again. When he looks up, he frowns at the slight figure leaned against his TARDIS. He walks over slowly but can't help but smile at his old friend. She stands up and hugs him tight when he reaches her.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. Sarah Jane lets him go and looks him dead in the eye.

"I was in the neighborhood. Mr. Smith relayed a message to me. Then told me he'd picked up the TARDIS landing near my location," she says. The Doctor frowns and looks down.

"Sarah Jane. Not even you can come to my rescue," he says. She laughs and crosses her arms.

"Since when?" She asks. He smiles a little and shakes his head. "The way the woman talked. Doesn't sound like you'll be regenerating," she says. He shrugs.

"Well..." He starts but doesn't finish his thought.

"It scares you," she says plainly. "Dying and not coming back as someone new." He frowns and shrugs. "But at the same time...you love it. Cause you finally feel human. Knowing there's a definite end someday," she says, watching him. He looks at her. She knows him too well.

"Sarah Jane Smith, I believe it's time you returned home to your son and dog," he says. She smiles and shakes her head slightly. He smiles and pulls her into a tight hug. She hugs him back and they hold each other for a long moment. "Don't go," he pleads with her quietly. She nods slightly and lets him go. "This world will keep spinning long after I'm gone," he says. She shakes her head as she steps away from him.

"I have a feeling it won't spin quite the same," she says. He unlocks the TARDIS door and looks back at her.

"See you around," he tells her as he walks on. She smiles and stands a few feet back. The TARDIS slowly begins to dematerialize and she turns to walk away. She stops and smiles.

"Captain Jack Harkness," she says. He smiles at her and nods.

"Ms. Sarah Jane Smith," he says. "He tell you to leave it alone?" He asks. She nods.

"You?" She asks. He frowns.

"Destroyed my computer so I couldn't get the coordinates," he says. Sarah Jane smiles and pulls her mobile out.

"Lucky I've got them on my phone," she says. Jack smiles widely then pulls his mobile out. He quickly dials a number and holds it to his ear.

"Mickey? Jack. Are you..." He stops then laughs. "I didn't figure she'd let you. I've got Sarah Jane. You bring your wife and the four of us'll show him."

"Five," a voice says, stepping out of an alley. Jack looks over and frowns when he sees a hooded figure. He steps in front of Sarah Jane and pulls out his gun, aiming it at the strange person.

"Who are you?!" He asks, watching their every movement closely. The person slowly reaches up and drops the hood that was hiding their face. Jack's eyes widen and he drops his arm to his side. "But...you can't be here," he says quietly.

**A/N: REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not many reviews on the last chapter :(  
**

**Chapter 4  
**  
"Rose!" John yells as he comes running into the building. Martha frowns at her desk when she hears him. He looks around and runs over to her. "Where is she, Martha?" He asks. Martha shakes her head.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that, John," she tells him, typing up a report on her computer. John grabs her chair and spins her around to face him. He leans down right in her face.

"She went didn't she?" He asks quietly. Martha frowns and shakes her head.

"She told me not to tell you. And why do you care anyways? You left her, remember?" She asks. He frowns and stands up.

"To save her! You know that!" He says, pointing at her. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Martha...please. Did she go?" He asks again, looking at her. Martha goes to answer but stops. She frowns at the love in his eyes and looks down.

"She did," she says quietly. He nods and starts for the door. Martha looks up then jumps to her feet, following him. "Where are you going?" She asks. He stares straight ahead as he walks.  
"To bring my wife home," he says plainly. Martha rolls her eyes.

"She'll never let you," she says. He shrugs. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No'" he says, stopping and looking at her. He smiles and shakes his head. "If I know you...you're already there," he says. She nods slightly. The parallel worlds always confused her. "Can you get me there though?" He asks. She debates then nods.

"Rose is gonna kill us both," she says, starting down the hall. He laughs lightly as he follows her.

"Probably..." He says.

Mickey smiles as he takes his wife's hand on the elevator. She smiles at him and kisses his cheek as the doors open. They walk off together and Jack looks over. He smirks slightly.

"If isn't Mickey and Minnie Mouse," he says, walking over. Mickey rolls his eyes and drops Martha's hand as she goes to hug Jack. Jack smiles widely and hugs her back. "Gorgeous as always," Jack tells her. Mickey crosses his arms.

"Watch it, Cheescake," he says. "She's a married woman." Martha laughs and shakes her head. Jack smiles.

"I'd never," he says, winking at Martha. She smiles and moves back to Mickey's side.

"So. What's the plan? How are we getting to the Doctor?" She asks, crossing her arms. Jack goes to answer but another voice cuts him off.

"You aren't. I am," the woman says. Jack smiles and steps aside. Martha and Mickey's eyes widen as she steps forward. Martha smiles widely and rushes over, throwing her arms around her. She smiles and hugs Martha back. Martha looks at her and frowns.

"You've had a stroke, haven't you?" She asks. The woman nods.

"About a month ago. Completely out of the blue," she says, touching her paralyzed left cheek. Martha nods and steps back.

"You're going?" Mickey asks. The woman nods and smiles.

"You're going to help me of course. Cause I know you can't just sit back and watch. But just get me there and I'll do everything in my power to save him."

Rose opens the door of the dark building slowly. She peeks in then pushes it open completely. Pitch black. Not a soul in sight. She checks her watch then the piece of paper.

"This is the place," she says, walking in carefully. An old abandoned warehouse. How creepy. "This River woman better get here soon," she mumbles. She slowly starts to walk around. Her eyes catch a red blinking light in the corner. She squints to make it out. "Just an old security camera...still working apparently..." She says, keeping to the shadows.

The Doctor frowns as he runs into the control room. The blaring sound coming from every direction was giving him a headache already.

"What is it?" He asks, flipping switches. The alarm goes silent as an image appears on the view screen. He expected another message from River, begging to save the Doctor he would become. What he found instead caused both his hearts to momentarily stop before racing off again. He never considered the message would make it across universes. He didn't think he'd have to stop her. He reaches up and touches the grainy image gently.

Her blonde hair seems longer than he remembers. Maybe a little darker too. Everything else was the same. The face. The eyes. The way she was biting her lip. Her hands. Wait no. A ring. Two rings. An engagement ring and a wedding band. She'd gotten married. But to who? The meta-crisis? He hoped so. The alarm begins to blare again and another image soon replaces the one he had been staring at. A medical scan? Of her? He frowns as he reads it over. He freezes and his eyes widen.

"Rose is...pregnant," he says quietly to himself.

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter switches gears. We move to the 11th Doctor along with Amy and Rory. It's a very short chapter but they get longer soon. Sorry it took longer than normal to update. Reviews have also been lacking which is slightly discouraging :/  
**

**Chapter 5  
**  
The Doctor looks at Amy as she follows him nervously around the TARDIS console. He looks at her then back at what he's doing.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" He asks, sonicing a bit on the console. She frowns and shakes her head.

"Nothing. Why?" She asks, watching him. He looks at her and crosses his arms.

"You're hovering. It's making me nervous," he says. She frowns and shrugs.

"I'm bored," she says. He shakes his head.

"That's not your bored face. That's your something-is-wrong-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-the-Doctor face," he says. She stares at him for a second then rolls her eyes. "Rory!" He calls out. "What's wrong with Amy?" He asks. Rory walks into the control room and looks at her. She shoots a look at him and he shrugs.

"She's bored," he says, walking over. The Doctor looks at him and frowns.

"That's not her bored face. That's her something-is-wrong-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-the-Doctor face," he says again. Amy sighs.

"I'm just bored. Can we go somewhere?" She asks, stepping towards him. He watches her then starts to jump around the console.

"Where to, Pond?" He asks, flipping switches as he goes. She glances at Rory then back at the Doctor.

"There's this warehouse in America. Supposedly the most haunted place on Earth," she says. He looks at her.

"Amy, there's no such thing as ghost," he says. She looks at Rory. He nods and steps toward the Doctor slightly.

"Then shouldn't we go check it out. See what's causing all the strange phenomena?" He asks. The Doctor looks between them then shrugs.

"If that's what you want to do," he says. Rory walks to Amy and wraps his arm around her as they take off through time and space. "Where in America?"

"Utah...here," she says, handing him a slip of paper with the address on it. He looks at it then walks over to her. She stares at him.

"Amelia Pond, you're acting very strange," he says, watching her closely. She frowns.

"Trust me," she says quietly. He points at her.

"Fish fingers and custard?" He asks. She smiles a little and nods.

"Fish fingers and custard," she says. He nods then touches her nose gently before racing around the TARDIS. Rory looks at Amy.

"Haunted?" He whispers. She elbows him slightly.

"It was all I could come up with," she says quickly. He nods and watches the Doctor pilot the magnificent ship. When they land, the Doctor pulls his screen around.

"And we have a life sign. Lets go see what it is," he says, running for the door. Amy freezes and Rory grabs her by her shoulders.

"One life sign," she says quietly. "Only one person came. And that may well be River," she whispers. Rory shakes his head.

"More will come. They have to," he says, hugging her tight. He frowns when he feels something at her waist. "What's that?" He asks, looking at her. She pulls a small gun out of her waistband behind her. Rory's eyes widen quickly. "Amy! What are you doing with a gun?" He asks. She looks at it then back at him.

"To protect him," she says simply. He shakes his head.

"The Doctor would kill you if he knew. Now get rid of that and come on before he comes back," he tells her, starting for the door. She nods and watches him go. She leans down and slips the gun into her boot carefully.

"I have to protect him," she says to herself before following them off the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Things begin to pick up here. Keep reviewing!_  
**

**Chapter 6  
**  
Amy steps off the TARDIS and the Doctor smiles back at her. She smiles and walks over to Rory.

"You get rid of it?" He asks. She looks at him and nods. He smiles and kisses her cheek before following the Doctor. She takes Rory's hand and follows him too. They walk for a while, the Doctor lighting the way with his screwdriver. There's a crash in a room ahead of them and they all run towards it. The Doctor bends down to check out the metal bowl laying on the floor now.

"Rory, go check that next room," Amy says. He looks at her curiously and nods before leaving the room. She looks at the Doctor. "We need to talk," she says. He looks at her and nods.

"Going to tell me what's wrong?" He asks, examining the bowl closer. She nods slightly, watching him.

"Who is it, Doctor? Who kills you?" She asks. He looks at her quickly then shakes his head.

"Amy, don't start. That is a fixed point and there is nothing you can do about it," he tells her. She narrows her eyes.

* * *

Rose walks down the hall slowly. She steps over a puddle then moves back to the wall. Her eyes widen as she hears the sound she hasn't heard in far too long. The glorious sound of the TARDIS landing. She smiles widely as she turns to run towards it. She stops short when she hears voices in the next room.

"Doctor. Tell me who it is. We can stop them," a woman says with a Scottish accent. Rose starts toward the voice and frowns. Strange. The TARDIS came from the other direction.

"No, Amy. You can't," a male voice says. Rose peeks into the room to find a man and woman knelt down. A bright green light cascades over a bowl in the man's hand. A sonic screwdriver. Rose's eyes widen. The Doctor. She steps into the room and the Doctor looks up at the movement. Amy looks back and her eyes widen. "It's her," the Doctor says to himself. Amy looks at him quickly.

"Doctor?" Rose asks quietly. Amy watches the Doctor's face as it goes blank. It's her? Amy's eyes narrow. It's her. She reaches into her boot and spins around as she stands up. The Doctor looks at her as time seems to slow down. Amy screams out as she pulls the trigger. Rose grabs her stomach and doubles over.

"Amy!" The Doctor screams, rising to his feet. Amy stares at the blonde haired woman as she holds the gun locked on her. Rose looks at her hand and starts to stumble when she sees the blood.

"Mother, put the gun down," River says, running over. Amy looks at her, stunned. When did she get here? River grabs the gun and dumps the bullets out into her hand. "What were you thinking?" She asks, tossing it aside. The Doctor rushes over to Rose as she falls to her knees. River walks over to him quickly. "I'm going to find some medical supplies," she says. He nods as he kneels down next to her. River rushes from the room and down the hall. She passes Rory and he grabs her hand.

"River, what happened?" He asks. She frowns and nods to the room.

"Mother shot someone," she says quietly. Rory's eyes widen and he runs for the room. She runs into another room to find the TARDIS and gasps.

"Hello, Sweetie," Madame Kovarian says. A Silence moves behind River and covers her mouth as she tries to scream. Another injects a thick serum directly into her neck and she quickly passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi friends. This chapter might get a bit confusing. I hope not. We have both the 10th and 11th Doctors in the same scene. I really hope I did a good job of clarifying for you. Enjoy :D  
**

**Chapter 7  
**  
The Doctor steps off his TARDIS quickly and looks around. He goes to call out for Rose when he hears a gunshot in the distance. His eyes widen and he takes off running down the hall. He stops as he turns onto a hallway and sees River running out of a room. A younger man stops her then runs into the room she had come from. The Doctor follows him and gasps at the sight before him.

Rose is laying in the arms of a man. Her blood pooling around them.

"Rose," he says, running to her side. Rory looks over as he wraps his arms around Amy. The Doctor looks up from Rose's face to find his old self standing before them.

"You shouldn't be here," he says quietly. The other Doctor shrugs as he falls to his knees next to her. She looks up at him and smiles weakly.

"John?" She whispers, reaching for him. He takes her head and shakes his head.

"No...is that what he calls himself now?" He asks, stroking her hand with his thumb. Rose frowns and nods. She gasps and squeezes his hand. "You're in pain," he says, fighting the urge to cry. She shakes her head.

"I've been in worse," she tells him. The other Doctor looks up.

"Where's River with those medical supplies?!" He asks. Rory frowns and shrugs, gently shushing Amy. Rose looks at him and reaches up, touching his cheek.

"Shhh..." She says. He looks back at her. "You regenerated," she says. He nods and puts his hand over hers. "And you're in love," she says, smiling. He looks at her curiously. "River," she says. He smiles a little and shrugs. She smiles a little more then screams out in pain. "I wish John were here," she whispers.

"I am," John says, appearing the door. Both Doctors look over and sigh in relief when they see him. John walks over slowly then kneels down behind her. They gently lift her head and place it in his lap. He stifles a sob as he starts to stroke her hair. The Doctors rise to their feet and each take a step away. Rose reaches up and John takes her hand quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She asks quietly. He smiles at her softly.

"I had to come take care of you," he tells her. She nods slightly. He puts his other hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I left," he says. She shakes her head.

"I forgive you," she whispers, her eyes starting to droop. John frowns and shakes his head.

"I love you, Rose," he says. He watches her, waiting for a reply. But she goes limp. He frowns more and shakes her slightly. "Rose? Rose, wake up!" He pleads. He starts to sob as he lays back against the wall. The Doctor in the bowtie looks around.

"Where's River?" He mumbles, leaving the room quickly. The other Doctor watches him go then looks at Amy and Rory. John kisses Rose's forehead gently as he lays her down. He looks up at the man and woman in the room with them.

"Who did this?" He asks, rising to his feet. "Who killed my wife?" He asks. Rory pulls Amy closer but she pushes away from him. She wipes at her eyes and looks down.

"It was me. I thought she was here to kill the Doctor," she says quietly. John stares at her then grabs the gun lying at his feet. He walks over and holds it directly at Amy.

**A/N: Was it okay? Did it make sense? Do tell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated :( Been busy with classes and things. Hope you enjoy this update :D**

John has the gun trained on Amy as he stands next to Rose's lifeless body. Rory steps in front of his wife quickly but she shoves him aside, stepping forward.

"Do it," she says, looking him dead in the eye. The Doctor takes off his long trench coat and drapes it gently over Rose's body. He turns and touches John's shoulder.

"This isn't what she'd want," he says quietly. John starts to shake slightly and the Doctor reaches out and takes the gun from him, throwing it away. The other Doctor comes in quickly and Amy runs to him.

"Doctor, who are all these people?" She asks. He looks at her and she shrinks back quickly at the look in his eyes. She's never seen him so...mad. He walks past her and over to the covered body on the floor.

"Do you think we can put her in one of the stasis chambers on your TARDIS?" He asks. The Doctor in the brown suit looks at him and walks over.

"What would we do then?" He asks. Rory frowns and walks over.

"Wait. His TARDIS?" He asks. They both look at him and the Doctor in the bowtie steps to him.

"It's complicated, Rory. He's me from the past," he says. Rory looks At the other Doctor then at John.

"He looks just like him," he says. The other Doctor nods.

"That's my meta-crisis. Half human. Half Time Lord," he says. Rory nods and looks down at the body.

"And who was she?" He asks quietly. Both Doctors look down and sigh at the same time. The Doctor in the brown suit looks up at him.

"She traveled with me. And we...well...we fell in love. But I couldn't stay with her. She was Human. I was Time Lord. It would have never worked. So when he was created, I gave him to her. In hopes they could live a life together," he says, looking at John. John frowns and looks away quickly. Amy puts her hand over her mouth.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry. I thought that she..."

"River," the bowtied Doctor says plainly, staring at Rose's dead body. Amy frowns and walks over to him.

"What?" She asks. He looks at her, the anger blazing in his eyes.

"River. Is the one who kills me," he says. Amy stares at him then shakes her head.

"No. That's...that's not possible. She loves you," she says. The Doctor nods.

"And they've used that against her. The Silence have taken her. Just now, Amy. While you were in here playing vigilante, they took her," he says. Amy starts to cry again and Rory frowns, pulling her into his arms. The Doctor looks down at Rose again. "There's still time. John, get Rose. Doctor, to your TARDIS," he says. John nods and kneels down. He gently scoops up Rose's lifeless body then stands. The Doctor in the brown suit looks at his future self.

"But what will that do?" He asks. The other Doctor frowns, walking to the door.

"Buy us some time," he says. John nods and quickly follows him. The Doctor picks his coat up then rushes after them. Rory watches them go then pushes Amy back slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asks. She frowns and shakes her head.

"Do I look okay?" She asks. "I just killed an innocent woman! A woman he loves! And now he won't even look at me," she says, looking away. Rory frowns and kisses her temple.

"He's going to save her. And River. He'll get her back," he says. She looks at him.

"Do you think she knew?" She asks him. He watches her.

"Who knew what?" He asks, shaking his head slightly. Amy sighs and wipes her eyes dry.

"Do you think River knew it was her that kills him?" She asks. Rory shrugs.

"I don't know. But we'll save her. And we'll save him. And he'll save Rose," he says, putting his hands on her shoulders. Amy nods, not looking at him.

"Come on," she says, turning for the door. He nods and follows her. They walk into the hall then follow the voices to an identical blue box. Only this one looked older. More like the one that had crashed into young Amelia's backyard shed. Amy touches the door gently then walks in. "Oh," she gasps softly, looking around. "It's just like that old one we were in," she says, looking at Rory. He smiles and nods, looking around.

"Stop," a voice says. Amy looks over to find the Doctor she doesn't know leaned against the TARDIS console with his arms crossed. She looks down quickly. "I can't know what's going to happen to me in the future," he says. She nods and Rory walks over to her.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. The Doctor looks down and nods slightly.

"He says we can still save her...I just don't see how," he says, looking away. Amy frowns and nods. "I suppose...we aren't meant to be in any world," he says, walking around the console slowly.

"Where's our Doctor?" Rory asks, watching him.

"Down that hall...take the first left and its the third door on the right," he tells him. Rory nods and starts to pull Amy towards the hallway.

* * *

John helps the Doctor carefully lay Rose down on a cold metal table. He shakes his head as he looks at her.

"I don't see how this is going to work," he says. The Doctor sighs.

"We're putting her body in a timelock," he says, moving to a small control panel. John tightens the straps on her wrists then moves to her legs.

"I know that. But I don't see how it's going to help. She's already..." He stops, unable to continue. He tightens the straps at her legs to hold her firmly to the table. The Doctor hits a few buttons and the doors behind her slide open with a hiss. John frowns and looks away as the table she's lying on is pulled in slowly. It moves to an upright position and the doors close, locking tight. The Doctor walks over and touches his shoulder.

"What happened, John?" He asks quietly. John looks at him, a deep sadness in his eyes. "You apologized for leaving. What happened?" He asks again. John looks down.

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 8 down. I promise a super fast update to make up for the lack of activity so long as you review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Told you I'd give you a quick update to make up for being so slow :D This one starts out a bit differently. John is reminiscing so the bold and italized bits from here on out are memories. Enjoy!  
**

_****John walks into the kitchen and smiles. His wife is standing before him at her most beautiful. Her blonde hair stuck out in every angle. Not a speck of make up on her glorious face. Her fluffy pink robe hanging off one shoulder as she curses at the toaster. She tosses a blackened piece of what once was bread into the rubbish bin and John notices there were several before it.**_

"_**Good morning," he says. Rose screams and spins around quickly.**_

"_**John! Every morning! I swear you're trying to kill me," she says, turning back to the toaster. He laughs and walks over, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.**_

"_**And what would be the purpose?" He asks, kissing across her cheek. Rose smiles and leans her head away slightly.**_

"_**Life insurance, I suppose," she says, jabbing him slightly with her elbow. He lets her go and she moves across the kitchen to the fridge. She pulls out the carton of eggs and his eyes widen.**_

"_**What are you doing?" He asks quickly. She looks at him and rolls her eyes.**_

"_**Cooking breakfast," she says, walking to the stove. John frowns.**_

"_**Yes, but last time you, ugh, 'cooked' eggs, it took us weeks to get the smell out," he says. Rose sighs dramatically.**_

"_**I used to cook on the TARDIS all the time and you loved it," she says, pointing her whisk at him. John runs his hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck nervously.**_

"_**Yes…the TARDIS had a lot to do with that," he admits. Rose's jaw drops and she stares at him.**_

"_**She cooked for me?" She asks. John frowns and nods, taking a small step back.**_

"_**Well…she didn't want me to die," he says. Rose's eyes widen.**_

"_**I am NOT that bad!" She exclaims and he smiles at her sheepishly.**_

"_**I think the charred loaf of bread would disagree," he says. Rose looks at the toaster as smoke starts to billow out of it again. She runs over to it and presses the release button. Two slices of burnt toast pop up.**_

"_**Damn," she mumbles. John smiles and wraps his arms around her again. Rose turns in his arms and wraps her own around his neck. "You win," she says. He smiles wider and leans down, kissing her quickly.**_

"_**Banana pancakes at the diner?" He asks. She laughs and nods. He smiles down at her and shakes his head slightly. "I love you," he says. She looks up at him then stands up and kisses him again**_

"_**I love you too," she tells him.****_

"John, what happened? Why did you leave her?" The Doctor asks. John blinks as he's pulled from his memories. His eyes land on Rose in the stasis chamber and he looks at the floor. He opens his mouth to explain when the machine begins to beep erratically.

"What's that?" He asks, looking at the Doctor. The Doctor scratches his chin as he looks at it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing," he says, pulling his screwdriver out. John frowns as he watches him. The Doctor sonics it quickly then looks at Rose. "Oh," he says quietly. He smiles and looks at John. "Oh! Congratulations!" He says, grabbing him and kisses his forehead. John jumps slightly and stares at him.

"What? Congrat…Doctor, my wife is dying! Why are you congratulating me?" He asks. The Doctor smiles as he looks between John and Rose's body.

"You don't know?" He asks. John frowns more.

"Don't know what?" He asks. The Doctor lets out a slight giggle then points at Rose.

"She's pregnant," he says. John's face goes blank as he stares at him.

"Pre…she's pre…" He stammers slightly.

"Pregnant?" Amy asks from the door. John spins and looks at her.

"You!" He says, rushing at her. Her eyes widen.

**A/N: There ya go. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Getting slow again. Sorry :D Just a reminder that the bold/italicized is a flashback. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_****John feels Rose shift around several times, her arms finally coming around him. She sighs then kisses his bare chest. He laughs lightly.**_

"_**Having trouble sleeping?" He asks as he kisses her hair. She nods. "What's the matter?" He asks softly.**_

"_**Just thinking," she says.**_

"_**About?" He asks, looking down at her. She sits up slightly and looks down at her hands. "Rose, talk to me," he says, concern thick in his voice.**_

"_**I think Mum's right," she says, looking up at him. John raises one eyebrow at her questioningly. "Tony needs a little playmate," she tells him. Realization spreads across his face and he frowns.**_

"_**Then tell her to have another and get her nose out of our business," he snaps, rolling onto his side away from her. Rose stares at him.**_

"John,"_** she says, shaking him slightly. Her voice is wrong. **_"John!" _**She says again. No. It's not her…**_

"John!" The Doctor says, shaking him. John slowly regains consciousness and looks around.

"What happened?" He asks slowly, sitting up. He grabs his head and feels the slightly swollen eye.

"You attacked Amy and Rory hit you," the Doctor explains. The memory comes back to John quickly and he winces.

"Ow," he says. He sighs and looks down. "Is she really pregnant?" He asks. The Doctor nods.

"She is. But we'll save them, John. Somehow we'll save them both," he tells him. John shakes his head.

"Just her," he says. The Doctor stares at him. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say.

"What?" Is all he manages. John looks at him.

"A part Human, part Time Lord baby? There's no telling what that could do to Rose! She could die in childbirth or before! That's why I left. She wanted to have kids and I was afraid of what would happen to her if we tried! So we fought. And I left. Walked out. Spent a month away from her. And she still ended up pregnant!" He says, on the verge of crying. The Doctor stares at him then nods slightly, patting his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, John. I swear I'll make this right," he tells him. John nods and stands up.

"Let's get back to the others," he says. The Doctor nods and starts for the door. John reaches up and touches the glass separating him from the dead body of his wife. "I love you," he whispers before following the Doctor.

Amy and Rory are waiting in the control room with the Doctor in the brown suit. He looks up when the other two walk in.

"So what's the plan?" He asks. The other Doctor looks at him.

"Earth, 2011, Utah. Lake Silencio," he says. Amy and Rory look at him quickly. Amy goes to speak but her Doctor holds up his hand to stop her. "Obviously you can't know why yet but be there. The four of us are going to try and find River. And work out a way to save Rose," he tells his former self. The Doctor nods and starts to input the coordinates. "Amy, Rory, John. Let's go," he says. Amy glances at John and nods as Rory pulls her from the TARDIS. John looks at his identical Doctor.

"Keep her safe," he says. The Doctor nods.

"You know I will," he tells him. John nods and follows the other two out quickly. The two Doctors look at each other for a moment before the one in the bowtie rushes out after the other two.

A figure in the shadows watches them all leave the TARDIS. She smiles when the last man walks off, straightening his bowtie. The Doctor. It had to be him. Regenerated of course, but still recognizable. She rushes to the door of the TARDIS before the Doctor, the one she knew, was able to take off. She pushes the door open and steps inside.

"Forget something?" The Doctor asks, not looking up as he makes his way around the console. The woman smiles and shakes her head, closing the door.

"No. Remembered something," she says. The Doctor looks up quickly. That voice. He knew that voice. His eyes widen as he looks at the visitor.

"What?" He asks loudly.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go. Reviews please and I'll update super fast.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Trying to post quicker. Getting closer to the big finale! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you do to her?" John asks as he looks around the TARDIS. It wasn't the same. It was all wrong. The Doctor looks at him as he begins to move around the console, taking off.

"Well...I crashed," he says. John stares at him. Amy falls into one of the seats and runs her hands over her face. Rory kneels in front of her and rubs her arms, comforting her.

"You crashed her?" John exclaims. The Doctor nods as he looks around. "We'll it sure is different," he says, moving to the console.

"What's the plan, Doctor?" Amy asks, finally looking up at them. John glances at her then looks away. The Doctor pulls his monitor around so he can see it.

"The plan is to save River. Which means tracking down the Silence," he says, adjusting a few knobs.

"That's not going to be exactly easy, now is it?" Rory asks, standing up. John frowns.

"Why? What are the Silence?" He asks. The Doctor looks at him.

"They're a race that live all over Earth. You can only remember them as long as you're looking at them. Once you look away you completely forget them," he explains. Amy looks at her hands and sighs. She frowns and looks around quickly.

"Doctor," she says. John glances at her then looks at the Doctor.

"So how do we track them down if no one remembers them?" He asks. Amy looks at Rory's arm as she stands up and frowns more.

"Doctor," she says again. The Doctor frowns as he starts to move around the console.

"We'll we're just going to have to..." He starts but Amy grabs his arm and pushes his sleeve.

"Doctor, we have a problem," she says. He looks at his arm then at hers. "Rory saw it too," she tells him as Rory shows him his own arm. The Doctor stares at the black mark on each of their arms.

"Oh this is bad. Very very bad," he says quietly. Amy nods, looking around slowly. John frowns as he watches them.

"What is it?" He asks. Rory walks over to him.

"When we first ran into the Silence we determined this system to keep up with how many we saw. For every one, we made a mark on our arms. Just like these," he says, showing John his arm. John looks at it and nods before looking around.

"What do we do?" John asks, looking at the Doctor. His eyes widen. "Is that..."

"A Silence," the Doctor says, holding his screwdriver directly at a strange creature that had been standing behind him. Amy narrows her eyes as she walks over.

"Where is my daughter?" She asks. The Silence looks around at them all slowly. But doesn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks. The Doctor walks around the Silence slowly.

"A spy?" He asks. "To keep an eye on us?" The Silence looks at the Doctor.

"To protect the weapon," he says. Amy frowns and pushes it.

"That's my daughter!" She screams. Rory frowns and grabs her by the waist. "Give her back to me!" She sobs. John frowns as he watches them. The Doctor turns the Silence to him.

"Where is she?" He asks. The Silence merely tilts its head in reply. The Doctor frowns and shakes his head.

"What are we going to do with it?" Rory asks, wrapping his arms around Amy as she cries. The Doctor looks at him.

"I don't know. If we put it in another room, we'll forget it's there," he says. John looks at him.

"Can we handcuff it up here or something?" He asks. The Doctor looks at him and nods.

"Brilliant!" He exclaims, jumping up. He digs in his pocket and pulls a pair out before snapping them around the Silence's wrist and the bar. The Silence looks at it and pulls slightly before looking back at the Doctor.

"You cannot stop this. She will do what she was born to do. And she will kill you," it says. Amy looks back at it and shakes her head.

"She was only a baby. A child. You destroyed her. Took her from her family. I will never be able to hold her and play with her. No middle of the night feedings. No dirty diapers. I missed her first steps. Her first words. She was NOT born to be a weapon. She was born to be a child. MY child. And I will find her. And when I do, I will kill every last one of you," she says, bitter rage seething through her words.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS! Please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Getting closer and closer to the end. Trying to update quicker. Sorry!**

* * *

John sighs as he paces back and forth across the TARDIS floor. He checks his watch and groans.

"They've been gone for an hour," he says. Rory nods as he watches him.

"They'll be back soon," he says, looking over at the Silence. He frowns. "I hate forgetting that's there." John looks over and frowns too.

"I know. It's very disturbing," John says as the Silence looks between them. He runs his hands over his face. "Rory, can I ask you something?"

"Yea," he says, looking over at John now. John opens his mouth to speak then closes it. He's quiet for a moment.

"River," he says simply. Rory smiles.

"My little Melody," he says, looking down. John nods slightly. "I only ever held her once. And...it wasn't even her," he says, growing quiet. He wipes at his eyes quickly. "Amy conceived her while we were going through the vortex. She's part Time Lord because of that. At some point, the Silence kidnapped Amy and replaced her with a copy of sorts," he explains, looking up at John. John nods.

"Go on," he says quietly.

"They kept Amy without any of us realizing. And took Melody to turn her into a weapon against the Doctor. Replaced her with a copy like they did Amy. That's the one I held," he says. John frowns and nods, thinking.

"Melody?" He asks. Rory laughs lightly and nods.

"Melody Pond. The only water in the Forrest is the river," he says. John nods again.

"I'm sorry," he says. Rory shrugs slightly but John shakes his head. "I'm whining because my wife is pregnant and I don't want her to be and you...you never even held your own daughter. Your little Melody."

"Why don't you want a baby?" Rory asks, looking at him. "Amy can't get pregnant now. Because of what they did to her. We'll never have another of our own."

"A part human, part Time Lord baby. It's never..." He pauses and looks at Rory. "Been done." Rory smiles a little and shrugs.

"They both survived," he says. John stares at him as he thinks but his thoughts are quickly interrupted as the Doctor and Amy run onto the TARDIS, dodging ray gun blasts. Rory jumps up and runs to Amy.

"I take it things didn't go so well," John says as the Doctor starts the TARDIS up quickly.

"On the contrary. Things were going brilliantly until a certain someone lost her temper!" He says loudly. Amy pushes away from Rory and walks over.

"Oh shut up. I told him I was married and he wouldn't leave me alone," she says. Rory frowns and walks over.

"I'm sorry. What?" He asks. The Doctor and Amy both shake their heads.

"Long story," they say in unison. Rory nods and rubs his hands together.

"Alright...did you at least get any information about where River is?" He asks. The Doctor sighs and shakes his head.

"No. Another dead end," he says, looking over at the Silence. "What aren't you telling us?" He asks, walking over slowly. He kneels down and looks at it carefully. "Seven days and not a peep? You're waiting for something," he says. The other three watch him closely. "How do you communicate with the others?" He asks, digging through the Silence's suit pockets. His search yields nothing.

"No communication device? Are they telepathic then?" John asks. The Silence looks over at John and the Doctor smirks.

"Yes. Telepathy. Untraceable. Unhackable. Or...is it?" He asks, standing up. The Silence looks back at him. The Doctor walks over to the console and runs a hand over it gently.

"We've never tried that," John says, watching him. The Doctor nods.

"I know," he says. "Hacking a telepathic web. That's gonna be tricky, Old Girl," he mumbles, looking up at the center of his ship. It hums a little louder momentarily and the Doctor smiles.

"Can she do it?" Amy asks, stepping to him. The Doctor looks at Amy and for the first time since she shot Rose, the care is back in his eyes. He takes her face in his hands and gently kisses her forehead.

"She's going to do her damnedest, Amelia Pond. The girl who waited," he whispers, looking at her. "You'll need only wait a little longer."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 is a wrap. Hope you liked it. Reviews please :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Only four more chapters after this one!**

* * *

The Doctor closes his eyes as he slowly turns the dial on the console. Three hours. No. He stops and checks his watch. Four hours and they hadn't heard a thing. He sighs and runs his hands over his face before looking around. Amy had long since fallen asleep in the chair nearest the Doctor. Rory only recently dozed off as he was sitting on the floor beside Amy, his head resting against her knee. The Doctor smiles softly and looks over at John. Wide awake. He's standing leaned against the railing, his arms crossed. His eyes fixed on a distant point. The Doctor turns back to the console and begins the turn the dial again when John suddenly speaks.

"Today's our anniversary," he says quietly. The Doctor looks up at him but John doesn't tear his eyes from the faraway point. "Married two years today. Or supposed to be at least. If I hadn't been so stupid," he says before running his hands over his face, exasperated.

"Don't focus on the bad right now," the Doctor says, looking back at the console. Amy shifts slightly as she wakes up.

"Tell us you're story," she says, looking at John as she stretches. John looks at her and frowns.

"My story?" He asks. Amy nods and runs a hand through Rory's hair gently.

"Yours and Rose's," she amends. "After the whole...Doctor giving you to her because he couldn't be with her bit." The Doctor glances up at him as he slowly moves around the console. John smiles and moves to the other seat.

"He took us back to the other universe. She kissed me and he left. Took her a moment to soak it all in after that. Then she slapped me. Called me an imposter and refused to even speak to me for nearly six months," he says. The Doctor frowns and looks at him.

"She did?" He asks. John nods and smiles.

"How did you win her over?" Amy asks, smiling a little now.

"I showed up at her cat flap," he laughs. The Doctor smiles and can't help but let a small chuckle out. Amy looks between them but decides not to ask. "She finally agreed to dinner. We only dated two months. I proposed and we eloped before Jackie could find a caterer," he says. Amy laughs lightly.

"Sounds nice," she says. John sighs quietly and nods, his eyes returning to the far off point. Everything falls quiet for a moment. The only sound through the room is the gentle murmur of the TARDIS engines and the clicking of the Doctor turning the dial.

"Did you hear that?" John asks, looking at the Doctor. He looks up and shakes his head. "I swear I just heard a voice." Amy frowns and closes her eyes, listening intently. Another moment passes.

"There. I heard it again!" John says. Amy nods, looking at the Doctor.

"I heard it too," she says, shaking Rory gently. He sits up and rubs his eyes. "Listen," she tells him and he looks at her.

"Doctor..." A voice whispers. Rory's eyes widen and the Doctor looks up.

"River," he says quietly. "Haha! I've got you! We're coming!" He says as he starts to run around the console. Amy, Rory, and John all jump to their feet, talking at all once.

"Can you trace it?"

"Is it really her?"

"It could be a trap!"

The Doctor looks at them all and they fall silent. He pulls the monitor around and presses a button.

"Of course. It's so simple. Exactly where you want me," he says quietly. Amy moves right behind him and frowns.

"Lake Silencio," she reads.

* * *

**A/N: I repeat! Only FOUR more chapters! Review while you can! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. Getting REALLY close to wrapping things up.**

* * *

"Doctor, you can't go!" Amy says, grabbing onto the railing as they fly through the vortex violently. "There has to be another way!" The Doctor looks at her.

"There isn't! My death is a fixed point, Amy. The only way to save River is to let me die," he tells her. She frowns and shakes her head.

"That isn't fair. My daughter or my best friend?" She asks, her eyes filling with tears. Rory walks over and wrap his arm around her. The Doctor nods.

"And we know who it has to be," the Doctor says. Amy breaks from Rory's hold and throws her arms around the Doctor. He stumbles back slightly before returning the embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's going to be alright, Amelia. She'll be fine."

"Thank you," she says quietly. He pushes her back by her shoulders slightly.

"We're family. It's what we do," he says. She nods and stands up, kissing his forehead. They both look up as the TARDIS lands and Amy sighs, stepping away from him. The Doctor looks at Rory and holds his hand out. Rory looks at his hand then smiles and pulls the Doctor into a hug. The Doctor laughs lightly and pats Rory's back.

"Thanks," Rory says. The Doctor nods as they step away from each other and straightens his jacket out. John frowns.

"What about Rose?" He asks quietly. The Doctor looks over at him and nods.

"I should be here with her. Past me, that is. You two work together and don't give up. There's still a chance you can save her, John," he says. John nods slightly. The Doctor walks to the door and fixes his bowtie before walking out. Amy runs to the door and looks out. She puts her hand over her mouth as River comes out of the lake in the spacesuit. Amy steps right outside the TARDIS and Rory stands next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. John comes out next to them and looks over as the second TARDIS lands right next to them. The door opens and the past Doctor steps out, his hands in his pockets.

"Ready?" He asks, looking back into his TARDIS. John looks over and raises an eyebrow. The Doctor nods and looks back to his future self. Amy looks over at as River points her gun at the Doctor. The first blast. Amy gasps and turns into Rory as she starts to cry. A moments silence. And the second blast. "Now!" The past Doctor says. Amy jumps and looks over as the Doctor runs out, followed by an older ginger woman.

"Rory, go get River," Amy says, pushing him slightly. Rory nods and runs over to them quickly. John steps forward slowly, his eyes widening. "Who is that?" Amy asks. John smiles widely.

"Donna," he says quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Just three more chapters! Review please :D Yes I know things get a bit "wibbly wobbly" but it's an AU.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi :D Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oi! Spaceman! Get over here and help!" Donna calls out. John runs over and helps the past Doctor pick up the dying one.

"What's the plan?" He asks, looking at her.

"Just get him in the TARDIS," she says. John and the Doctor carry the other Doctor back to the old TARDIS as quick as they can. Rory grabs River as she turns to walk back into the water.

"I'm sorry," she cries as the suit fights to leave. Rory shakes his head.

"We're gonna get you out of there," he says. Amy runs over and looks at River.

"Mother, I'm sorry," River says. Amy shakes her head and pulls the headpiece off the suit.

"Melody, it's going to be alright," she tells her, pushing her hair back. Donna looks at them then runs to the Doctor. She digs into his pocket.

"Amy!" She calls out. Amy spins around and Donna tosses her the screwdriver. Amy catches it and holds it to the spacesuit. Sparks fly and it finally stops fighting. River sighs.

"The back should come apart now," she says. Rory nods and goes around, starting to pull the suit off of her. She steps out of it and Amy hugs her tight, kissing her hair.

"You're alright now, Melody. You're alright," Amy says softly. River nods and pulls back, looking over the two TARDISES. "He's gonna be fine."

"Come on," River says, running to the older TARDIS. Amy and Rory run after her quickly. They get into the TARDIS and look around. Their Doctor is lying motionless on the floor next to Rose's body. The other Doctor, Donna, and John are all standing together.

"We have to hurry. We don't have much time left," Donna says. The Doctor nods and steps back.

"What are you doing? How are you saving them?" Amy asks, looking around at them all. Donna looks over at her and smiles.

"We have three half Time Lords full of regeneration energy," she says. John looks at her then at River. She frowns and shakes her head.

"I've already used mine to save him once," she says. Donna nods and looks at John.

"It's down to me and you then," she says. John frowns and shakes his head.

"One life, remember?" He asks. Donna rolls her eyes.

"You know as well as I do you've got a bit of regeneration energy buried in there somewhere. Now find it and save your wife. Are you ready?" She asks, holding her hand out. John swallows hard and nods, grabbing her hand. They both kneel down next to the two bodies of their loved ones. John leans down and kisses Rose's forehead gently.

"Please work," he whispers. Amy moves to stand on one side of River and Rory moves to her other side. They each grab one of her hands and she squeezes them both. Donna looks at John.

"On my count. One," she starts holding up her other hand. John mirrors her. "Two." Both begin to slowly glow a bright yellow. "Three!"

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters! Getting close to the big finale :D REVIEWS NOW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Super short chapter. Sorry bout that. I'll make up for it with the last update REALLY quick. I swear on fish fingers and custard.**

* * *

"On my count. One," Donna starts holding up her other hand. John mirrors her. "Two." Both begin to slowly glow a bright yellow. "Three!"

Donna and John quickly place their hands on Rose and the Doctor's chests as the light glows brighter. It begins to fill the room and the others are all forced to shield their eyes. As the TARDIS control room returns to a normal lighting, everyone watches the two once lifeless bodies on the floor. John drops Donna's hand and begins to shake Rose.

"Come on. Wake up," he says, starting to cry. Her eyes shoot open and she gasps, grabbing onto him quickly. John looks at her and smiles widely. "Rose." She looks around frantically then back at him.

"What happened?" She asks. "I...I remember...getting shot and...you were there...and that's it." John nods and pulls her into a kiss. She's stunned at first but quickly wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. River lets her parents' hands go slowly and walks over. Donna frowns.

"It shoulda worked," she says, looking up at the Doctor. He frowns and nods, holding his arms open. She stands up and walks over, hugging him. "I was supposed to save you."

"You did. A long time ago. And many, many times," he tells her softly. River kneels down next to his body and puts her hands on his face. She leans down slowly.

"I'm sorry my Love," she whispers before kissing him softly. His hand comes up and touches her cheek. She gasps and pulls back.

"You're forgiven," he whispers back. River puts her hand over her mouth and the Doctor sits up, hugging her. Donna looks over quickly and sighs, wiping at her eyes. He looks up at her and smiles widely.

"Donna! You brilliant, magnificent, woman!" He says, jumping up. River stands too and Donna looks at him.

"You big idiot! You had me scared to death!" She says, hitting him. He stumbles slightly then smiles.

"Same old Donna," he laughs. She shakes her head then hugs him. The 10th Doctor walks over to the console and looks at his monitor. Amy sighs as she looks around.

"Everyone made it out alive," she says, hugging Rory. The Doctor in the brown suit frowns and looks down.

"Not everyone," he says quietly. They all look over at him quickly.

* * *

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER! WHAT? Big twist finale too! REVIEW NOW PLEASE.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this is it. The final chapter. With a twist ending. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"But this IS everyone," Rory says, looking around. Slowly, they all start to look at Rose.

"What?" She asks. John looks down as his eyes fill with tears. She shakes her head as she realizes. "No," she says quietly. She grabs at her stomach as she starts to sob. "No!" John picks her up gently and carries her down the hall as she cries. Amy puts her hand over her mouth. Rory touches her shoulder.

"I feel sick," she says before running to the door. He frowns and runs after her.

"Amy," he says softly. She shakes her head.

"All that pain we've felt losing Melody," she says, before looking at him. "I just inflicted that on someone else." He frowns and pulls her into his arms.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, John has Rose in her old bedroom. He's sitting on the bed, rocking her gently.

"We'll have another," he tells her. She looks at him, stunned.

"You want a baby?" She asks. He smiles and nods, brushing her hair from her face. "What happened to all the dangers?"

"River is Amy and Rory's. She was conceived in the vortex and is half Time Lord. And they both made it fine," he tells her. She nods and hugs him tight.

"You're coming home?" She asks. He kisses her cheek and nods.

"As long as you'll take me back," he says. She nods quickly and kisses him.

* * *

Donna leans against the railing and runs her hands over her face.

"What happened?" The 11th Doctor asks, watching her. She looks at him and smirks.

"You doubted be. That's what," she says. He laughs and shakes his head. "I had a stroke. And it all came back. Hurt like hell at first but I can control it now." The doctor nods. River kisses his cheek.

"I'm going to our TARDIS," she says. He nods and watches her leave. The two Doctors look at each other then at Donna.

"How long do you have?" The 10th asks her. She looks at him and shrugs. They both nod and look away.

"But I'd like to spend that time with my best friend," she says. They look at her and the brown suited Doctor smiles and nods.

"I'd love my mate back," he says. She rolls her eyes.

"You're still not mating with me," she says and they all laugh. She smiles and hugs the other Doctor. "Guess this is goodbye then," she says. He nods and hugs her back.

"Thank you for saving me again," he says. She smiles and shrugs, letting him go. He looks to his earlier self and nods slightly. "Get those two home safe."

"Not gonna say goodbye?" Rose asks, coming in with John. They look over and she smiles. "You changed so much again," she says quietly, walking to him. He smiles and shrugs slightly. She reaches out and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Goodbye," he says quietly, kissing her hair. She nods slightly and kisses his cheek. He steps back and waves at them all. "Bye," he says again before turning to leave. Amy looks at him.

"Are we leaving?" She asks. The Doctor smiles and nods, putting his hand on her shoulder. She frowns. "I need to talk to her," she says. He looks at Rory and Rory nods slightly.

"Okay. Quickly though. They have to get back to their universe," he says. She nods and walks back into the TARDIS. They all look up and over at her.

"I need to speak with Rose," she says. Rose smiles and walks over to her. Amy looks down. "I'm so sorry," she says but Rose pulls her into a hug.

"I can't begin to explain the things I did to keep him safe," she says quietly. Amy freezes, stunned, before returning the hug. "Keep that attitude. It keeps him alive."

"I will," Amy says.

* * *

Amy sighs as she falls into a lawn chair in her and Rory's backyard. River smiles and sits next to the Doctor on a bench as he lays his arm across the back of it. Rory comes out with a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"I'm glad that's over with," Rory says as he pours a glass, handing one to everybody. Amy takes a long drink of hers and nods. Rory sits in the chair next to her and laughs lightly.

"Slow down, Mother," River says. Amy glances at her and nods, setting the glass down.

"What now?" Amy asks, looking at the Doctor. He looks up from his glass and shrugs slightly.

"Are you lot gonna come with me?" He asks. Amy looks at Rory and he laughs.

"Can we stay away?" He asks. Amy smiles and looks at River.

"What about you?" She asks. River smiles and shakes her head.

"You know I can't, Mother. It doesn't work that way," she says. Amy sighs and nods. "That doesn't mean you won't ever see me again. We've got plenty of adventures left together."

"Fewer and fewer though," the Doctor says to himself. River looks at him.

"What was that, Sweetie?" She asks. He smiles and shakes his head before kissing her cheek.

"I think we should be going. Too many adventures to be had to just sit around drinking wine," he says, jumping up. "I'm going to warm the TARDIS up." River smiles and stands up. The Doctor looks at her and smiles softly.

"Till we meet again," she says, leaning in and kissing him quickly. His smile grows and he nods before running through the house to the TARDIS. Amy laughs lightly and stands to hug River when a bright flash of light fills the backyard.

"River Song, you're under arrest for the murder of the Doctor," a man in a uniform says as two others run over and grab her. Rory jumps up.

"She didn't kill him! He's still alive! Just inside our house!" He says. Amy looks back frantically.

"Doctor!" She calls out. They men drag River back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But you don't know who she is," the man says. Amy walks over to him quickly.

"She's my daughter and she isn't a murderer!" She says, beating his chest. Rory frowns and grabs her quickly.

"If you'll just wait, he'll be right out," Rory says. The man shakes his head.

"We expect to be thanked for removing a dangerous criminal from your home. Not criticized," he says. Another bright flash of light and they all disappear. Amy stares at the place they were and falls to her knees, sobbing.

**THE END**

**A/N: And that's it. All finished. Got another in the works though. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
